<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A light mage meets her fate by pistolrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263363">A light mage meets her fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush'>pistolrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Character Transformation, Corruption, Dark, Dark Femslash, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't complain if you don't like dark femslash, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fall into depravity, Original Character(s), Original Fantasy Setting, Original Femslash, Seduction to the dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no shame in failing, little sister of the light. But to enjoy such depravity means that you have fallen. Or a mage reunites with a fallen friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A light mage meets her fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a dark little thing. It came into my head one night and now I have an entire story to write for it. This was the original. I am a huge fan of corruption and transformation in stories but wanted to apporach it in a different way. And I wanted to write a non-fluffy yuri/femslash  Please don't read if dark topics in fiction is triggering to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light mage cried despite herself. Her last magics had failed, and her former comrade had easily broken past her stunned defenses. They had defeated her in a few slashes. It hurt too much to even think of holding the tears in. She crawled desperately trying to get away from the creature but the pain... she sobs, breath turning white in the cold. She waits for the monster’s killing blow. Her limbs tremble as the beast that was her former friend lets out a laugh. </p><p>“How far the light bringer has fallen. Crawling on the ground, mud and corruption blacking these robes. It is rather adorable.” Its claws rip at her white robes. She covers herself as they give way. She sits up despite the pain, hatred in her eyes. The monster’s grin widens.</p><p>“You'll not need these now. Look at yourself.” She looks down at herself in horror. The glow of that vital light magic was fading, leaving her vulnerable to the corruption of this realm. Tendrils of the pitch black corruption snakes along her skin. The tingling it leaves along her skin makes her shiver. She pants, pain giving way to a depraved pleasure. </p><p>“I am not alone. If I fall, then my sisters will take up the blades of light and beat you. Just because I was beaten does not mean my sisters will be.” She holds her head up in defiance. The darkness is traveling faster now as the monster kneels beside her. </p><p>“And when they do, I will take great pleasure in the both of us corrupting them. Between you and me, we will have an eternity of fun with them.” The creature licks her lips, fangs showing. Her black eyes burned into the light mage's.   </p><p>“But let us start with you.” The girl scrambled back, but the creature was on her. Its hips pressed up hard against hers; looking down at her with its black eyes. She still fought back. With the last of her magic, the light bringer summons her dagger of light. The creature knocks it out of her hands before she can strike. It restrains her wrists. </p><p>“Why resist this? It will make you feel so good. You will realize your true potential. Give into the night and reject your joyless Father of Light.” The girl screams as the creature’s many arms ensnared her. Then, as the girl kicked and yelped, its many hands caressed her body. Everywhere it touched, corruption spread along her veins. The wards of light faded further as she cried out. Some hands seemed intent on pulling and pinching her small breasts. Others on kneading and stroking her shaking thighs. </p><p>This was an abomination, the girl thought. This much pleasure at losing the light and... oh no. The creature nipped her shoulder, and warmth spread from the site. Her body responded to her former friend’s touch. It had to have been an aphrodisiac in the creature’s spit. The girl sagged in the creature’s grip. It was too much effort to fight now. Her legs trembled open.</p><p>The creature’s hands dripping with black corruption tenderly spread her open. When a clawed finger entered her, the girl let her breath out in a groan. There was a brief thrill of fear when the creature (her lost best friend) pressed two more fingers into her. Another hand pressed against her bud. It kissed her, slipped a black tongue along her clenched teeth as a pair of hands stroked her short black hair. She came with the first thrust of its fingers. The bite and corruption have her aroused at a dizzying rate. She came again as the creature nipped her hard, found a place inside of her that made her eyes roll up in her head. Her friend cooed and mumbled against the girl’s lips. </p><p>The last two glyphs of light on her body along her brown throat turned black and cold. The creature, sensing this, pulled back to admire her.</p><p>“Yes, this is how I always wanted you, my dear. This is how the Queen wanted you. Ever since you came into my realm blasting her creatures with your light, I hungered to free you. Wanted to love you. Have you by my side, like the old days.”</p><p>The former light mage, now a corrupted thrall of the Queen of night, whimpers as the creature bit her again. She closes her eyes to keep in happy tears. Her hips buck against the creature’s hands. </p><p>“Please Nira... Please. I want more.” The creature moans at these words, its hips twitching, eager to join in. She grinds herself against her thighs. </p><p>“Then you will get more. I will give you all the love that bastard never allowed.” The girl’s cries of pleasure draws near all the Queen’s twilight creatures. For is there nothing more inviting to them than the fall of light bringers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>